


Anywhere

by neri0



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neri0/pseuds/neri0
Summary: TROS Fix it.//Her eyes teared with joy looking at him, this is what she saw in her vision, she saw Ben Solo and her intertwined with the Force. As one.“Ben”, she said as she couldn't help but smile, almost laugh with joy. Feelings of love and hope flew through her limbs into him and back to her as they held their embrace still.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 31





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is an one-shot retfic/fix-it fic placed during and after Ben and Rey's kiss in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker.
> 
> A few important notes: this is my first fic in about 10 years. I also won't be doing a follow up, but if you wish to, feel free. I wish I could've done more research but was too anxious to have this out, so if you notice any mistakes on the canon, let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible. And lastly, english isn't my first language, let me know about any mistakes I could've missed.
> 
> Also, this isn't very detailed as I wanted it to resemble the movie-vibe, almost as if this was a screenplay.  
> Enjoy, and happy holidays!

  
A breath of air filled her lungs as she gripped the hand that brought her back to life. Her eyes widened when she saw his face. Ben's face. Butterflies filled every inch of her body as his teary eyes stared into hers in disbelief of what he'd accomplished. 

_This is it_ , he felt unsure of how he's done what he's just done. He had to shut his mind for a moment, _focus on the Force_ , he thought, _this is not about you, your family, or your pain. This is about her._ He felt every atom of his body shake with an unmistakable and indescribable sensation; he felt his life flowing into her. And so, she took a breath and gripped his hand. He had done it. 

Her eyes teared with joy looking at him, this is what she saw in her vision, she saw Ben Solo and she intertwined with the Force. As one.

“Ben”, she said as she couldn't help but smile, almost laugh with joy. Feelings of love and hope flew through her limbs into him and back to her as they held their embrace still.

She'd never sensed hope inside of him, but she could see it now: he was hopeful and happy and loved. She touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin, feeling the Force connecting them closer than ever before. And Ben smiled. She'd never seen him smile other than in fever dreams. She saw him and he saw her, they've seen it all from each other, there were no secrets, there were no shadows, there were no boundaries, they were one. 

She'd made up her mind already, so she went for it. Ben knew it before her lips touched his, their bond so powerful they acted as one entity. His eyes closed as their lips met, he'd never felt anything like this, a sort of electricity and fire within, their hands gripping each other almost as if they were never to be touched again. He pulled her closer as her fingers touched where his scar used to be. It had been forever since he was last touched. She knew it.

Rey wanted to embrace his every cell, make him feel peaceful and at home. Ben felt it, and he didn’t want to pull apart. If he were to die right now, he’d die a happy man. He breathed her in, and as they parted lips, he smiled even larger, almost in disbelief, _this feels too good to be true_. His hand on the back of her neck slowly slid towards her back, he could feel her soul and heart beating all over her body.

Ben giggled, and Rey felt the butterflies wanting to explode inside of her. She embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder while caressing his hand, _this could last forever._ Rey could feel he was weakened, not only because of his leg, but his life Force was weak too. She closed her eyes and tried to bring balance as best as she could, she felt herself failing since she’d just been brought back to life. Nonetheless, their embrace was enough to make them both feel slightly better and less beaten up.

“Rey,”, he said in an almost whisper, touching the back of her head, “we must go.”

She looked around and realized where they were still, and so, as if nothing had happened, she stood up, a little too quickly, and felt a slight buzz on her ears. She shook it off and offered him her hand.

Ben looked up at her, not believing she had the strength to pull herself up, _just a moment ago you laid lifeless in my arms_. He gripped her hand and she helped him get up, his legs and back hurt too much, he leaned on her as she guided themselves out of Palpatine’s lair.

The air was thick and smelled of concrete, dead matter and destruction. Lights flickered everywhere, it was hard to see, but what they could see was awful. As they walked past the Knights of Ren the air was hot and cold at the same time almost as if there were ghosts everywhere. There probably were. Their bodies moved slowly, Rey wasn’t her strongest self and Ben needed all the help he could get.

“Rey!”, they heard a scream in the distance, “Rey, where are you?”

 _Finn_ , “Here!”, she tried to scream but her voice wasn’t there, “We’re here!” Steps in the distance were getting closer, Finn wasn’t alone. Rey stopped and looked at Ben, “Let me talk to them,” she said, “It’s going to be okay.” Ben nodded, he never felt weaker, everything hurt, and he could barely stand on his own two feet.

Finn and Rose arrived with a few unfamiliar faces, _the Resistance wasn’t alone_ , Rey imagined. “Get away from her!”, Finn shouted upon seeing Ben, Rey felt the conflict boiling, “It’s alright, Finn.”, she said calmly.

“No, it’s not! Look what he’s done!” Finn was furious, he walked towards Rey looking at him, all sorts of confused and angry. Ben looked down feeling shameful, he had no strength to go into this, but even if he did, he wouldn’t dare to say a word. Rey took a deep breath and tried to ease his mind using the Force, but she was too weak still, “It’s okay that he’s here. He’s not Kylo Ren.”, looking deep into Finn’s eyes she felt a flicker, _does he feel it too?,_ she wondered. “Please, Finn.”

~

It took some time, some effort, but eventually Finn and the others agreed to help Ben. They trusted Rey and her intentions; they knew she wouldn’t be wrong about this. So, the rebels helped Rey and Ben into one of their biggest ships which had proper medi-care stations to help them get some rest.

Finn wasn’t happy about this. He voiced his concerns to Rey before she fell into a deep slumber while inhaling medication to ease her pain and improve her health, Exegol’s air wasn’t the best and it really took its toll on everyone. Nobody felt safe around Ben, and he wouldn’t hold it against them any day, even though he was quiet and didn’t say a word the whole way to the Resistance base, he knew he was into knee deep trouble. He fought the urge to fall asleep reminding himself, _this might be the last time I’ll ever see her,_ so he kept his eyes open and his hand on hers.

“What are you gonna do about it, general?” Finn asked Poe, who still hadn’t made up his mind about the elephant in the room, he was just trying to focus on getting home safe.

“I have no idea,” he sighed, “I mean… this is Leia’s son.” He looked at Finn with a concerned gaze.

“He’s evil! He’s the responsible for all this mess in the first place!”, he argued in a mid-whisper that could’ve been a scream if he hadn’t controlled himself. Finn’s face was on fire ever since seeing the man on Rey’s arms, but at the same time, he fought his gut feeling telling him that this isn’t what it seems.

“Yeah, I know”, Poe was distracted, “Let’s get to base and we’ll think about it, okay?”

~

“This situation is unprecedented,” Poe began, he summoned an assembly of generals and people of interest right after putting Ben in Leia’s quarters, now an improvised cell, “I really have nothing, honestly, no idea what to do about this.”

About ten people gathered in a circle and watched each other’s expressions, but mostly they watched Rey. Those who had been in their ship saw their interaction, their hands, their smiles, but no one dared to point it out, at least not yet. “I think we should keep him around,” she pointed quickly, reaching for Chewbacca personally, “Maybe he can be useful for us.”

“How so? By spying on us and reporting to whatever’s left of his army?”, one of the generals asked Rey ironically.

 _“He’s not going to,”_ Chewbacca growled to everyone’s astonishment, _“He’s Ben now. Leia and Han’s son. Kylo Ren is dead.”_

“He’s right. Kylo Ren is long gone.” Rey said looking around the room, pleading, almost. “There’s nothing left of the First Order, nothing left of Palpatine’s army.”

Silence filled every inch of the room once again. Rey looked at Poe, then Finn, both silent. She knew it was a hard cause to fight for, but worth it, nonetheless. Suddenly, murmurs, everyone had something to say but Rey couldn’t focus on the conversation, she felt Ben falling asleep a few feet away from there, she sighed. Chewbacca eyed her, _at least he knows_ , she thought to herself.

“If you’ll excuse me”, Rey stood up and left the room. _This is all too much_ , her thoughts were a mess. She found her station and began to flip through the Jedi texts, trying to find something, anything that could help his case. She could hear Chewie making a case for Ben and voices being raised left and right, _it’s going to take some time_.

She walked around the area and eyed the ships, _there are so many_. She smiled, happy to see _the Resistance lives_. Some new faces waved at her and even came by to give her a warm hug, Rey felt the sentiment of victory and peace all around the base, everyone looked so relieved. _It is done_ , she thought.

~

Ben felt out of touch with the Force, actually, he felt out of touch with everything. It’s been way too long since he’s been himself, it was a relief to have his shoulders relaxed and his guard down. He’d woken up from a peaceful slumber, he noticed it was dark outside, some time has passed. Ben was alone ever since he was put into his mother’s quarters, there was a small meal on a desk, but he didn’t feel like eating at all. His thoughts flew around his head like never before, it started to transform into a headache. But every time his mind trailed back to Rey. He knew she couldn’t fight against the Resistance, he didn’t expect her to, but his hopes were that they could see each other again, whatever the future may hold.

He looked around the room once more. He felt Leia all around him, _I know you’re here_ , his thoughts spoke to her, _I know you see me now_. “Mom,” he cried, lowering his head, “I’m so sorry.” He fell to his knees and sobbed. “I’ve brought shame to the Skywalker name,” he took a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I was too late.”

The door suddenly opened; it was Poe Dameron. He looked up from the floor and quickly put himself up while wiping his tears on the back of his hand, he didn’t mind showing his human self.

“Hey,” he sat at a nearby chair, “I’ve got some news, you might wanna sit down for this.” Ben looked at him, he couldn’t maintain eye contact, he felt so much shame around his mother’s family. He sat at the bed and put his hair back, taking a deep breath. “So, there was an assembly and we talked for a while, deciding what’s best to do about you. Rey didn’t participate.” Ben looked at him slightly confused, but then he understood, “Chewie was very outspoken, so you might wanna thank him for this.”, Poe took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read to him, “As it is decided by the Resistance council concerning the future of Ben Solo, previously Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, it has been ruled that he must face exile at an undisclosed location in the Wild Space.”

It felt like a punch in the stomach. Ben nodded his head as he looked around the room, “When?”, he simply asked.

“As soon as possible. But first you must agree with the terms, or else we will have to summon another assembly and, to be honest, I don’t think it’d be a good idea. A new assembly would mean more people against your case.” Poe said as he folded the piece of paper and put in this back pocket.

“Does Rey know?”

“No, but this is what she expected, so I believe she agrees to it.”

“What are the terms?”, he felt the room spinning, his head hurt, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, he put his head on his hands, sighing and counting down from ten.

“It’s exile, so you won’t be having a ship or a weapon. You also won’t be having a way of communicating with anyone, ever.” Poe put some emphasis on the word _ever_. “Every six hundred days you’ll be sent a care-package with medical aid, food and supplies, and a droid will be checking your vitals and needs, bringing back the information to us. You’ll be left there with a proper dwelling. I’m told it’s a good region even for the weakest, so you won’t be having problems getting food, water or shelter.”

Ben couldn’t focus on the words, his head was all over the place. His vision was blurred, he understood what Poe was saying but wasn’t able to react to any of it. _Why doesn’t she know?_ The room was spinning, spinning, spinning.

“And the most important part, you won’t be able to use the Force.”

Ben looked at Poe, confused, “How?”

“There’s a device you’ll be bound to, it’s Force sensitive and it’ll send us the information, it reacts to midichlorians and blocks any interaction it tries to complete. Don’t ask me, I really don’t understand any of it. Apparently, it works. Some communities use it on their prisoners.” Ben nodded his head, this meant he wouldn’t be able to communicate with Rey. Real exile, from everything, from everyone, even from her. “Do you agree with the terms?”

“I do,” he said, not even thinking about it, it meant he’d get to live, so it was good enough. “But before I’m sent off, can I talk to Rey or Chewie?”

Poe scratched the back of his head, “So, about that… You can talk to Chewie but Rey’s nowhere to be found at the moment, we can wait until tomorrow but the less time you spend here, the better.”

~

Chewbacca brought him some spare clothes to choose from, they talked for a brief moment, Ben made sure to apologize and thank him thousands of times, after all, Chewie was there throughout his childhood before he was sent off to Luke. Now he was being sent off again, but this time forever.

 _“Your father would be proud,”_ Chewie growled.

“A Solo being punished for what he’s done? He’d be pissed.”

They laughed briefly, as they talked about Han and Leia. Ben choose some clothes, he changed into a new dark sweater and loose pants, he decided to keep his boot and put the other clothes on a bag. His blaster and lightsaber were already taken from him, so he really had nothing on him other than his clothes. Chewie then sat him down and showed him the Force sensitive device.

 _“You can take it off for two hours every day,”_ Chewie growled as he put the band around his wrist, _“Any time more than that and the Resistance will be alarmed.”_

“Chewie,” he held the wookie’s paw and looked deeply into his eyes, “Tell Rey I’ll be waiting.”

Chewbacca hugged Ben as strongly as he did when he was a little child. Ben felt loved, like home. They left the room and walked towards a small ship, Poe Dameron was the one supposed to take Ben to his exile destination. It was almost morning time and Rey hadn’t come back to base. He said his goodbyes to Chewie, changed a word or two with Lando and boarded the ship with two Resistance members and Poe. He wasn’t handcuffed, but the members would stare at him the whole way to the location, changing a few words with him about the place he was going to stay, talking about the weather and how to use the supplies he was given.

When they arrived, it rained heavily at their location, the grass was under an inch of water and the trees looked lifeless. _At least there are trees_ , he thought trying to stay positive. It was a sad looking place, the birds made no noise and a few fish jumped out of the water every now and then, the only constant noise was the rain. It wasn’t a forest, it was more like a field with a lake nearby. As soon as they got off the ship Ben could see his new house, it was a small circular shaped hut, made of wood and clay, and near the entrance there was a well and a few animals walked by, these looked like small cattle, some had long tails, some had not. What really caught his attention were the birds, they looked tiny in the sky, but as they landed, they were almost as tall as a small child. He liked birds, he appreciated their songs.

“This is your shed, you can build another one if you want to. But keep in mind this is where your packages will be delivered to, so, if you chose to move locations, you have to come by to get your stuff,” one of the officers told him opening the door and showing him around.

He wasn’t paying attention, he was breathing in the wet air and looking around, getting himself familiar with the view. _Uncle Luke spent a long time in exile and he was okay_ , his thoughts were all over the place, trying not to think of her. Ben couldn’t tell which planet this was, he knew it was in the Wild Space, nonetheless, it didn’t look like anything he had seen on his pilgrimages or books.

“Your pack for the first six hundred days is here,” Poe slapped the box, “we’ll be leaving now.” Ben nodded and sat down at a chair, taking a deep breath while looking around the shed. It was small and hot inside, there was a bonfire right at the center, a bed, a small window and a table with a single chair. He felt alone, but then again, he had always felt alone, this isn’t new territory.

But it was new territory.

He had Rey, she had touched him, they shared a bond. He longed for her every second he spent away from her. It was so much it physically hurt. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling, a drop of water fell on his cheek, but he didn’t move. He couldn’t feel her on the other side, so he took off the wristband and tried to contact her through the Force. _Where are you?_ But she wasn’t there. He felt frustrated and abandoned, it wasn’t unusual for him, but this time it was. _Why wasn’t she there when I left? Where is she now? Does she regret it?_ He hoped it was only his mind playing tricks on him.

~

It was the middle of the night and most of the crew was fast asleep when Rey started the engine of the Millennium Falcon. She set the location to an unknown planet located in the wild space, someplace called Anoth. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best as she set the engines full speed. She didn't leave a note, she didn't pack her every belonging. Rey made it seem as if she'd be back, the only few things she got were her project of a lightsaber, Anakin and Leia's lightsabers and D-O. 

Away from her sight, Finn got up from his bed and through his window he could see the Millennium Falcon rise from the ground. "Godspeed, my friend," he whispered.

~ 

Ben had grown accustomed to his new simpler life. Everyday he'd wake up and walk on the shoreline, thinking about everything but mostly about Rey. He'd then go towards an arboreous area to gather fruits for his morning meal and also to feed his bird friends, he liked living among greenery, it felt less lonely. He had a small journal in which he kept some flowers he found on his daily walks, he also wrote down some fruits which he liked and some which the animals wouldn't dare to eat. It had been a fortnight since he's arrived, no sign from Rey when he took off his wristband, no sign of anyone. 

He was planning on moving to the woods, as it was a bit cooler and closer to his favorite food resources, so he was constantly chopping wood, gathering materials and cleaning nearby areas. It was a sunny day, the rain had finally stopped, and he was sitting close to his hut trying to build a few tools such as hammers and knives. A few of his long tailed friends also sat nearby, and birds completed the scene with their beautiful songs. 

He looked at the sky and saw something approaching, _a ship? Already?_ he thought in confusion. But it wasn't any ship, it was the Millennium Falcon. _I must be seeing things, it must be the heat_. He then stood up and watched as the Falcon landed on an open field, he took a step back. 

Rey emerged from the Falcon with a huge smile on her face, "Ben!"

He was startled, he couldn't move or blink or even process what was going on. Rey ran into his arms and hugged him, she cried, "Ben! I came for you!"

Rey gripped his face which remained with a shocked expression and kissed him softly on the lips, his eyes closed as their lips met. Ben embraced her tightly, as if they hadn't seen each other in a lifetime. His arms felt just right around her, their bodies touched and that same electricity ran through them again. They kissed passionately as D-O emerged from the ship, "Happy", he expressed. Everything felt right in the universe once again, the Force of their bond was brimming, almost exploding. Ben and Rey were one.

As they parted lips, Ben touched his forehead against hers and smiled in disbelief, a single tear rolled down his face. He caressed her left cheek and kissed the tip of her nose, she smiled and returned the kiss, "Let's go", she whispered, with a smile and hopeful eyes.

"Where?", he asked as he kissed her eyelids. The birds sang a happy song, the clouds parted to show the mighty sunlight hit the waves and everything was suddenly bright and gleaming. Once more, the Force was balanced. 

"Anywhere." 


End file.
